custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna
Toa Nothing much is known about Ragna apart from that his Toa Team was killed by Makuta Kloros and his Rahkshi ten thousand years ago, and that he and one other member, Orleon, are the sole surviving members of the team. Ragna traveled across the universe, hoping that he could one day redeem himself. During his travels, he met up with lots of Toa, such as Sharax and Haylihs. Ragna also battled a former Toa who nicknamed himself "Nightmare". He lost his battle with "Nightmare", as he had powers to bring your fears to life, or even make them worse. Ragna's location is currently unknown, but he is still alive. Ragna, along with Hacksis and Colarris, made a guide to Hikkathax and Brulax, detailing their personalities and their features. Much later after finishing the guide, Ragna travelled to Stelt, to track down the last surviving member of his team, Orleon. He found his former teammate, and the two conversed about Kloros and teh loss of their friends. Ragna and Orleon then decided to travel to the remains of Destral. While there, the two stumbled across a being clad in black armour, who lashed out at the two, and used a teleportation ability to transport the two to Orbita Magna On the wrecked planet, the two met Orbrius's robotic army, who mistook them for Resistance members. Before the machines could attack, however, the Resistance found and destroyed the robots, and the two Toa and the resistance teamed up. Orleon, Ragna and Lhurias, a former warrior of Spherus Magna, were left to guard the reservoir from the machine army. The reservoir was attacked, however, and the three fought the attackers. During the fight, Lhurias was badly injured, and Orleon was mortally wounded by a shot to the chest. During Orleon's final moments, he revealed that there was another team member surviving, Nidera, who fled the scene the moment the battle began. Ragna and Lhurias were forced to retreat, though during their escape, Lhurias was seemingly killed by the machines. Ragna, now alone, fled the scene, and informed the resistance of their loss. Estor, the leader of the resistance, gave Ragna his Olmak to travel back to his universe. Ragna initially rejected the idea, but after some tense reasoning, he agreed, and took himself back to the Matoran Universe. However, when Ragna got there, the Matoran Universe hadd already been evacuated and all the inhabitants has fled to the surface of Spherus Magna. He then used the Olmak to travel to the new planet, and met the Glatorian Slurrax. Ragna and Slurrax conversed about their past, Ragna telling him about his loss, and Slurrax recounting the Core War, mentioning his former ally Lhurias in the process. Ragna told Slurrax of Lhurias's demise, though he did not believe him, as Lhurias was transported to Orbita Magna prison, wrongly accused of deliberate friendly fire. Later, Ragna teamed up with Toa Ihly, Taram, and Vulzaria for an expedition. During their trip, they encountered the black armoured being, the same one responsible for transporting him and his fellow Toa Orleon to Orbita Magna. They asked the being of his identity, and he replied by attacking the four Toa. He proceeded to strangle Ihly with his chains, though Vulzaria saved her. Ragna attempted to kick their foe, though the being simply flipped him over and threw him to the ground. The being then fled the scene via teleportation. A few minutes after, the Toa were approached by Glatorian Kaza and Slurrax, who joined the Toa in their journey. Abilities & Traits Ragna is a very aggressive Toa, due to the shock of losing his friends. He as a bitter hatred of Kloros, as he was the one responsible for thier deaths. This is the reason why he does not obey the Toa Code. As a Toa of Air, Ragna can Create, control and absorb air. Mask & Tools Ragna wears a Kanohi Kualsi, Mask of Quick Travel. He wields an Air Axe, which is capable of channeling his air powers. He also carries as bouble bladed sword that can be split in order to make two swords, however, he rarely uses this technique, as he usually uses the double bladed sword as a throwing weapon. The sword is made of protosteel. Appearances Toa Ragna's Guide to Brulax and Hikkathax (As writer) Category: Toa Category: Toa Kodix Category:Matoran Category:Air Category:Toa of Air